


One Shot

by Estine



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:08:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estine/pseuds/Estine
Summary: 没有人言及爱，因为在这样的世界里，他们不敢许下永恒的承诺。





	One Shot

那些人还在喋喋不休地讨论几个月前发生的恐怖袭击，克里斯兴趣缺缺地听了一会电视中传出来的争论声，而后转身找到了一个安静的角落坐下。

纽约是个时刻都有人觊觎的大苹果，无论是在电影里或是现实中，不在这座城市掀起点儿什么动静，似乎就不足以满足那些犯罪分子的表现欲。黄绿色的烟雾去了又散，但留在人们身上血淋淋的伤口却没法跟着一同消失，A病毒把温驯的市民变成凶猛的野兽，唯有撕咬和咀嚼才能缓解他们无休无止的饥饿感。克里斯打量着一个男人手臂上裹缠着的白色绷带挑了挑眉，推测那下面的伤口或许是由他最亲密的人造成的，生化病毒就是这样，把所有人最熟悉的一切都搅得天翻地覆，让存活下来的人们在恐惧和悲伤中愈合伤痛。

他在引起对方的注意前移开了视线。

阳光被乌云挤到了逼仄的角落，于是透过窗户，他只能看见昏暗阴沉的颜色席卷遍布天空，预示着一场大雨。

他难得清闲，枯坐在下午四点的街角酒吧里，这是个既熟悉又陌生的地方，克里斯曾经在匆忙赶赴执行任务的路上经过很多次，无论是招牌上掉了漆的字母还是夜里唯独不亮的那管霓虹灯，他都记得很清楚，似乎酒吧的主人从未有过要修葺他们的意思，可当真正走进这里时，克里斯才意识到自己知之甚少，他只不过是这家酒吧招待的又一个新顾客，一个全然陌生的面孔，酒的名字他闻所未闻，但味道却是毫不客气的辛辣苦涩，克里斯浅酌一口以后就将杯子搁置在了一边，等待着另一个人的赴约。

他和酒水本应当是久别重逢的老朋友，现在却生疏得像个初出茅庐的菜鸟——几年前的伊东尼亚，在克里斯的记忆全然随他的小队埋藏在雪里的那段时光中，BSAA的队长选择了最愚蠢而可笑的方式，他试图用酒精溺毙自己不知缘何而来的悲痛，狼狈而颓丧的形象在皮尔斯上交的报告中呼之欲出。

他简直不敢相信那小子会写得如此详细，克里斯转了转杯子，琥珀色的涟漪碰撞着杯壁，他叹了口气。

皮尔斯，这个名字再一次碰痛了自己心里的旧伤。

这就是为什么他会心甘情愿地投入一场又一场的前线作战，只要自己在不断前进，过去的人和事就不会成为他的桎梏，他声称背负着所有人的希望和愿景战斗，不过只是替自己努力试图遗忘的行为寻找庇护，一旦像现在这样沉浸在短暂的闲暇里，那些潜藏的阴影就会从记忆的深处将他淹没。

这并不是PTSD，而是难以言喻的深深遗憾，对那些朋友，那些他曾经爱过的人，他有太多的话未曾说出口，有太多的时间因他们的离开而永远地空缺，于是克里斯以自己的未来下注，与一次又一次的生化袭击进行静默的博弈：要么活下来，要么成为他最为不齿的那类怪物，他只有两种选择。

而后轻微的风铃响声打断了他的思绪，潮湿而温和的气息顺着另一位顾客的进入悄悄钻进了这里，克里斯朝着窗外瞥了一眼，才发现细碎的雨点已经将玻璃涂改得面目全非。

新的访客径直走到他的对面坐了下来，克里斯并不意外，他看了看对方略显疲惫的神色：“总统的事？”

DSO特工点头，熟稔地为自己倒了一杯酒，在喝去半杯后长长地叹了口气，放下酒杯时无奈地笑了笑：“是啊，里昂·S·肯尼迪，时刻竭诚为您服务。”

“我可不敢消受。”克里斯明白对方不过是在自嘲，他和里昂都很清楚，自从那个浣熊市的警察脱胎换骨成为特工后，几乎将自己生活的全部都交给了政府和它的领导人。

“不管怎么说，是我迟到了，所以今天我请客。”里昂的语气不容置喙。

他并不是甘心乖乖听从命令的人，却乐于迁就对方展现出的这点小小强硬：“请便。”

***

他该庆幸这又一次落在他身上的任务没有挤占掉他接下来的休假时间，无论怎样都好，绝不能是今天，他有一场已经迟到的约会，或许稍微走快点儿的话，还能够挽救自己的失礼。

里昂经历过太多次的紧急指派，有时是在凌晨，有时是在他刚打算走进家门的一瞬间，在特工尚且年轻气盛的时期里，偶尔还会嘴上跟哈尼根抱怨几句，渐渐地，里昂也习惯了被突然中断的睡眠和毫无喘息余地的忙碌，懒得再去表达那些让他显得啰嗦而小气的情绪，而是用沉默来应对一切——尤其是在休假被中断的时候。

而哈尼根只能通过通讯器那一寸小小的屏幕用眼神向他表达歉意，这一切并不是她所能决定的。

他将夹克的拉链扣至脖颈，转头时和总统的目光撞了个正着，半个小时前他们在办公室里交谈握手，言笑甚欢，此刻对方站在二楼的窗前，隔着铅灰色的天光和他对视，目光冰冷而锐利。

里昂无声地颔首致意，转身走进了渐渐细密的雨幕里。

总统对里昂并无太多信任可言，里昂能够理解。那个眼神让他想起亚当，他们曾是如此亲密而默契的好友，可生化病毒将亚当变成了他最熟悉的怪物，里昂不得不用他引以为傲的枪法将对方一击毙命，他安慰自己这至少能让对方的痛苦更短暂，却将更长久的噩梦在自己的身上延续了下去。

C病毒从人们的视线里逐渐淡出，里昂却开始梦见亚当，甚至梦见马文，还有更多的曾和他并肩作战的队员与同伴，死去的人和幸存下来的人都成了亡魂，被血模糊了五官，痛苦呻吟着抓住他的腿将他拽倒——

“这是你的错，里昂，你本可以救我们。”

他在深夜时惊骇地醒来，额头上的汗水冰凉。

里昂终于肯向自己承认，无边的痛苦正在把他拖进深黑的泥沼。特工起初对此感到不可置信，他走过了大半生，自以为已经被无数的战斗敲打得坚强而冷漠，浣熊市的菜鸟警察变成了如今屈指可数的高级特工，可当年那一股子幼稚而顽固的英雄情结却还没有被磨灭殆尽，里昂逐渐意识到，他害怕的并不是手上所浸透的友人的鲜血，而是这毫无变化的世界。

数十年来无数人为了一个更美好的未来心甘情愿地投身甚至丧命于生化袭击中，到头来，活下来的人并没有任何建树，只是一次又一次地重复着过去的可笑争斗，让无辜的人们陷入恐慌与惧怕中。里昂本以为自己能阻止那些悲剧的发生，然而权术争斗和复仇的戏码如同漩涡让他陷入了一个死循环，他无路可退，向前却也看不到希望。

> _**"I never thought my life would turn out this way."** _

“我从未想过我的人生会是这幅样子。”

他低声喃喃，推开酒吧的门，叮当的风铃声响了起来。

***

他们谈论纽约，阿里亚斯和他的A病毒险些杀了瑞贝卡，这让两个男人彼此都心有余悸；更久远一些，他们提起中国，追溯到伊东尼亚和皮尔斯时，克里斯以静默结束他未完的叙述；他们甚至分享了浣熊市那一晚惊心动魄的回忆，闲谈阿克雷山区中洋馆的秘密作为消遣。

其实对方的过去他们彼此都心知肚明，而当这些尘封的往事被重新翻开来讲述时，每一个细节都因为叙述者脸上的细微表情变得更加生动。

又或者说，两人都能够穿透言语，看见背后遮掩起来的惊涛骇浪，他们都无言且谦卑地以为自己不够格担任对方的倾听者，却不约而同地确信对方是唯一能够理解自己的人。

里昂并没有喝多少酒，却几乎要沉醉眩晕在这舒适而温暖的氛围中，连身上的旧伤似乎也开始微微发痒，萌芽出再次愈合的预兆。

他记不清楚最后一次毫无芥蒂地和人分享那些记忆是在多久以前，又或许是从未有过克里斯这样的人出现在他眼前，比他年长一些的雷德菲尔德有着平静包容的目光和低沉且抚慰人心的声线，无端地让里昂攫住了心底被唤醒的那一点儿安全感，然后便惶急地再也不想放手。

里昂的手搭在桌边微微颤抖着，克里斯盯着对方有些湿润的蓝色瞳孔和浅蹙的眉头，那个表情诠释了一切的痛苦和无奈，还有不加掩饰的渴望和……胆怯，于是他离开了座位，来到对方身边，弯下腰去揽住了里昂的肩膀。

——那是拥抱，来自于一个年长的、高大的男人，微妙的荷尔蒙让里昂闭上眼深吸一口气。

某个瞬间他的嘴唇被温暖的东西一扫而过，里昂睁开眼，克里斯窘迫地放开他，目光游移：“抱歉，我只是……”而后他的声音再一次突兀地中断了。

这个吻的目的究竟为何？克里斯自己也给不出合理的解释。

里昂摇了摇头，再次将自己的唇贴在对方的唇上，随后又匆匆结束了这个显得贸然的举动，他搂住克里斯的脖颈，距离近得连眼睫都几乎要交织在一起，里昂注视着克里斯暖棕色的瞳孔，低声喃喃：“看着我……”

里昂厌恶自己的自私要求，却又无法在懵懂的心悸中控制住言语，他曾经尝试用疲倦来让自己没法胡思乱想，却还是免不了在某些时刻感到孤独和落寞，或许他的身体在屈指可数的休假中早已得到了足够的放松，可他的心却始终紧绷，从多年前浣熊市的那个雨夜开始，直到现在也无处可栖。

两人的额头紧挨着，连鼻尖也彼此轻触，克里斯揽住里昂的腰，轻声说：“我以为你需要的是拥抱。”

不止于此，他需要的，是一个面对他最深处的软弱和胆怯还能报之以温柔与包容的笑容，一处可以依靠的肩膀，一个能够倾诉的对象，一个只要里昂想起来，就会卸下一切防备的人……

他需要克里斯。

 

于是他们草草付了账，相继走进冰凉刺骨的雨中，克里斯将里昂的手腕握在掌心，那里便传来温暖甚至灼热的体温，让里昂的血液发烫，甚至大脑也嗡嗡作响，他转身扯住克里斯的领子去吻他，而对方拨开他的发丝，轻轻抬手捧起他的脸颊，以包容与温和来回应他的迫切和不安。

两个人跌跌撞撞地闯进里昂的单身公寓里，他将最不堪的一面暴露开来，赤裸裸地将自己交付给眼前的这个人，满怀恶毒的期待，想要让对方落荒而逃，却又近乎绝望地渴求一个温暖宽容的胸膛，里昂没有开灯，将一切都掩之以黑暗，这让他至少还能留有最后的一丝尊严。

克里斯在一片漆黑中摸索到了里昂的脸庞，他用嘴唇吻过对方轻轻颤抖的睫毛，尝到了些许泪水的苦涩。

“我在这里，”他低声说，“我一直在。”

里昂允许克里斯去触碰他最柔软敏感的内里，又因为颤栗的快感而将呻吟压抑成破碎的喘息和呜咽，他不敢相信那是自己的声音，却又因为这个羞耻的事实而欣喜：至少他能藉由这样的方式确定自己尚未失去那最后的一丝热情。

没有人言及爱，因为在这样的世界里，他们不敢许下永恒的承诺，那是可望而不可及的幻影，只能成为施加在对方身上的负担，可他们互相默许了陪伴，无论生死。

指尖相扣时，克里斯吻着他的耳垂微笑，温暖的气流抚过里昂的脸颊：

"One Shot ? "

"One more, please."

 

-END.-

 

**Author's Note:**

> 写完以后发现掺杂了不少的个人解读……ooc属于我，角色属于卡普空，爱情属于他们两  
> 大概有点意识流……写不出他们各自的万分之一好


End file.
